


Monster Mash

by HalcyonHarlot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blow Jobs, Caught, Consentacles, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonHarlot/pseuds/HalcyonHarlot
Summary: A collection of trans monster-fuckery. Written by a trans man. Tags will be updated as stories are posted.A synopsis of each chapter as well as language used for body parts will be posted with each story to avoid any potential triggers or dysphoric content.
Relationships: Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> A trans man and a tentacle monster get at it (consensually!!).
> 
> Includes penetration both orally and PIV. Feminine language referring to genitals is not used, but 'wetness' is mentioned once in regards to the male character.

An apprentice witch has many things to learn, you see. Today was a free day, which meant Eli could do whatever he so pleased. For the bookworm that meant studying whatever he wanted.

He knew that within the apothecary of the elder he was studying under, there were jars of all shapes and sizes with many contents unknown. To him, what was in the jars was a mystery waiting to be solved. Of course, this was a forbidden area for a learning witch to traverse to alone- something that made it all the more intriguing.

Eli set out in the cover of the night to the apothecary. He was giddy with anticipation at the sheer thought of the unknown he'd find. The adrenaline rush from breaking the rules wasn't so terrible either. Once at the entrance, he turned his head to either side. When he finally certain he was alone, he began to pick the lock that stood between himself and the interior.

It took a few tries before the man used an enchantment to coax the lock open, but the job was done. With a wave of his fingers, he produced a small glow he could hold in his palm to light the area before him.

Immediately he was taken by surprise as a jar in front of him suddenly opened eyes within it. Quickly the eyes snapped to his direction, the light from his incantation causing them to glow eerily. Though the jar stayed still, Eli jolted backward. His back met a table, on which had stood a sealed jar. The sound of broken glass alerted him to the fact that the jar was now very much not sealed. Eli side stepped away and averted his attention toward the ground. At the site of the wreck was a slimy mass. Panic set in as he began to wonder how he was going to fix his mess.

Unnoticed was the mass beginning to grow and pulsating to life. While Eli began to frantically search for a new jar, the blob began to crawl toward him.

Something wet curled around Eli's bare ankle. He gasped, looking down to see it was the same color and consistency of what had been in the jar. He spun around as best he could to see that the blob was now half his size with tentacles sprouting from it. The mass continued who wind its slipper tentacle around his leg, ever so slightly moving upward. At first Eli struggled to break away from it, but soon he froze as it reached his inner thigh.

A trail of slime was left by the tentacle as it began to caress him, inching slightly more and more upward. Much to his shock, he felt a small tingle of excitement from the situation.

Finally, the tentacle reached the seat of his pants. It rubbed gently, coaxing a whimper out of the man before stopping. Eli stood still, breath held as he waited. Truth be told, he felt himself becoming wet from the situTion.

His hands reached down finally and he began to undo his own pants. Somehow the tentacle understood and retracted, only to push itself up the leg of his boxers and back to his warmth. The mucky texture of the tentacle only served as further lubrication as it rubbed Eli.

Soon a pair of tentacle wrapped around the apprentice's arms, pulling them back. He'd been unable to shuck off his pants fully, but the monster had other plans. His shirt soon was ripped off, the buttons popping off into all directions. A tendril wrapped around his chest, stroking the man's now-bare skin.

A heat was building inside Eli, his entire body felt on fire. His hips began to thrust some, humping into the movements of the tentacle at his lower body. It wasn't enough- he wanted more. And he was about to get just that.

It was as if the monster could feel his need. It began to tease at his entrance before slipping itself inside easily. Eli gasped, not having expected it. He could feel the tentacle inside him now, writhing itself in his warmth. Each time it brushed against his g-spot, he let out a small yelp.

The monster wasn't content with just this. Soon another tentacle found its way into the man's mouth. Eli's eyes grew wide as he felt his mouth fill with another tentacle. He'd never felt so filled in his life, and couldn't help but to cum in that moment. His body pulsed and went limp as the monster continued to fuck him. As he came to, his body still felt warm and he felt another orgasm building within. His eyes screwed closed and he focused on blowing the tentacle in his mouth as best he could. He wasn't sure if the tentacles felt the same pleasure he did, but who's to say only the receiver would get pleasure from his actions?

A liquid even warmer than Eli began to slowly seep into him from both of the tentacles fucking him. Not only could this monster fuck him, it seemed intent on cumming in him. It was a good thing he didn't have the ability to talk right now, else he would wake the entire village screaming in ecstacy.

Eli tightened himself around the tentacle, attempting to coax it to cum quicker. All the while he sucked and used his tongue as best he could. It felt so good, and he needed it so bad.

'Please,' was all he could think. 'Please cum in me. Don't waste a drop.'

The tentacles fucked him faster and harder, not seeming to care for his pleasure- not that it became any less pleasurable to him. He moaned around the thick tendril in his mouth, whimpering now and again.

Finally, the monster thrusted deep within him and unleashed its cum into Eli. The tentacles stilled momentarily before pulling away. While he wiped away the cum he couldn't swallow, he felt more cum trickling down his thigh.

Barely beginning to catch his breath, Eli's head snapped towards the apothecary door as it opened. The elder teaching him stood in the doorway, mouth agape at the sight before him.

"Eli! What have you done?!"


End file.
